


Kiss me, show me what is heaven while dragging me to hell.

by Punkakess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Gray, Dark, Death, Demons, E.N.D. - Freeform, Gratsu - Freeform, Insanity, M/M, Mates, Natray - Freeform, Seme Natsu, Sexual Content, Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Top Natsu, Uke Gray, Violence, War, demon Natsu, dragonslayers, evil Gray, evil Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/pseuds/Punkakess
Summary: Fate works in mysterious ways. It will never for sure support only the light. When Natsu and Gray were taken to Tartarus, fate had decided what would become of the world. It could've been different, but Natsu doesn't like to dwell on it. He relish on the fact that he's a fire Dragonslayer with a powerful mate and E.N.D. the most powerful demon created by Zeref.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my first Natray/Gratsu one-shot, hope you like, its kinda dark.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes that me or the person who beta-ed didn't see.

_So come rain on my parade,_

_Cause I want to feel it._

_Come shove me over the edge,_

_Cause my head is in overdrive._

_I'm sorry but it's too late,_

_And it's not worth saving._

_So come rain on my parade!_

_I think we're doomed,_

_And now there’s no way back._

_-Doomed, Bring Me The Horizon-_

 

Fate works in mysterious ways. It will never for sure support only the light. It will follow its own course, independent of the repercussions. It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong, it doesn't matter if people will end up hurt or if there will be a happy ever after. The only thing that matters is that you can't stop its flow. You can disturb a river but the water will never change its current. When Natsu and Gray were taken to Tartarus, fate had decided what would become of the world.

It could've been different, Natsu could've found a guild of mages and spent years thinking he was a human only to have it ripped from him, but then it would be already too late because Natsu is a demon but he's loyal. In this alternate reality he would probably fight with everything his human form had to protect the people he loved.

Natsu doesn't like to dwell on it, he likes of what became of him. He relish on the fact that he's not only a weak human and he’s not just a cruel monster. He's the best of both, a fire Dragonslayer with a powerful mate and E.N.D. the most powerful demon created by Zeref.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Although Mard Geer would never admit it, it was an accident. A boy around 12 years old approached him fearless, against all the odds. Now, it was pretty normal humans fearing him without even knowing what he was, they would run just from feeling the dangerous aura.

This boy however looked at him curiously, asking what kind of magic he had, saying how he was also a mage and how his foster father taught him dragon magic, talking unconcerned. Carefree even in the face of the most dangerous creature on earth – that's how Mard like to describe himself at least.

Mard Geer smirked because apparently fate was on his side and had just sent a little present, maybe the solution he needed to the problem he called Acnologia.

The boy was innocent and guidable, easily convinced that if he helped Tartarus, this powerful mage Zeref would help him find his father and if the dragon he sought was dead, the dark mage would definitely help avenge the creature.

The biggest surprise came when the night fell upon them. The fire was cracking in the camp fire and the boy was happily eating the hare he had hunted. Mard had closed his eyes for a minute only to open them to Natsu holding the book named E.N.D.

Everything happened really fast, Mard growled and his hand shot up, reaching for the book. Natsu startled, let his magic slip, his tiny fists blazing up. Mard quickly slapped the book away from the fire and sent it flying against a tree. When the book hit the bark and subsequently the ground Natsu let out a groan rubbing his head and shoulder blade.

Mard raised an eyebrow at the reaction. Graciously lifting himself from the dirt, he walked in the direction of the book and picking it up, looked from Natsu to the book and back to the pink haired kid. He touched the center of the cover and there appeared a little rose, red petals highlight against the dark surface. A few seconds went by with nothing but silence and then a sudden noise of a tiny explosion disturbed the forest, followed by a scream of pain.

Natsu fell to his knees, clutching the fabric covering the center of his chest. Opening his shirt revealed a shallow injury, the edged of skin burned as if an explosion occurred there.

"Lord E.N.D." Mard was surprised; mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gray cursed himself for probably the hundredth time that day, but he was still wondering why; of all the jobs on the mission board he had taken this one. The little ice mage was so close to his former hometown that if he closed his eyes he could feel the heat from the burning houses from the night Deliora attacked. A shiver ran through his body.

Again, why the hell did he take this job?

Gray was walking slowly, with each step his feet would sink into the snow.  The wind was so strong that the boy was sure that if it wasn't for the fluffy ice around his calves he would've been swept away a long time ago. Gray wasn't cold, he was an ice mage, and so this storm wasn't very dangerous for him, he only had to be careful to not bump into something or someone. Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened.

The guy was big, tall, torso clad in shining armor, the words Absolute Zerø engraved on the left pectoral and a symbol that looked like two crossed hammers on both shoulder pieces. Black hair and black eyes and a face which resembled Gray so much that made the boy gasp.

Father and son reunited. Fate was on his favor, Gray thought while clutching to his dad's hand, forgetting about the mission and about a family connected not by blood but by friendship.

Silver on the other side, could never think the same, but his mind was fogged with happiness and the fatherly instinct of preventing his son's smile of disappearing and of avoiding his child's death.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Natsu first saw Gray, his world stopped for a few seconds, because the kid in front of him was breathtaking. Dark hair contrasting against pale skin, eyes so blue Natsu felt like he was drowning in the infinite night sky. Natsu blinked and the boy was suddenly almost naked and he just couldn't stop looking. For a moment everything felt okay. And then it wasn't, because the raven haired boy scowled and rudely asked what Natsu was looking at. The little Dragonslayer frowned and spat rudely about him being just an idiot exhibitionist. The next moment the two kids were rolling on the ground screaming profanities, while Kyoka questioned Silver why there was a human kid fist fighting Lord E.N.D.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first time Gray and Natsu settled their problem without violence was when they were 14 years old. It was _that day_ for Gray, when his darkness was sealed away taking his foster mother together, and the burnet was grieving on the outskirts of a random city.

Natsu had spent the whole day searching for his friend and rival. He was concerned because Gray had lost lunch and their adjoined training. His nose took him to a forest near a town the HQ had approached. It was already past 6 pm when the pink haired teen found the ice mage, who was sitting against a tree, knees against his chest and his face buried in between them. Quite sobs left his mouth and if Natsu didn't have the ears of a dragon he would never know that Gray was crying.

Natsu sat beside Gray and gently touched his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"What do you want Natsu?  I'm not in the mood today." Natsu eyed him wearily and decided to not push any buttons.

"I was worried about you because you disappeared for the whole day. What happened?" Until Natsu knew exactly what was the situation he would choose his words carefully.

"Nothing, just leave me alone, moron. Go away, I-"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened. You're annoying but my friend none the less and so I hate see you cry." Gray looked surprised with his friend's words but recovered quickly and went back to scowling.

"It's nothing of your business why I'm crying. I have my reasons."

Natsu remained quiet for a few minutes, analyzing everything he knew about Gray and after a while he remembered the story about his foster mother and also that on the previous year on the same day Gray had spent the day on his room claiming being sick. Natsu had heard sobs but ignored it thinking that maybe Gray had a running nose or something.

"It was today right? That Ur... You know...?" Gray merely nodded his head.

Natsu bit his lip, he didn't know how to act. He had never lost anybody, not to death at least. The pink haired wizard was sure that Igneel was still alive. He zipped his mouth, thinking that if he didn't know what to say so the best option was to keep quiet. Yet he needed to do something and fast. In the end, Natsu got closer to Gray and side hugged him, pulling him closer, his hand lay casually on the ice mage's waist.

"What the hell are you doi-"

" _Shh_ , let me just be here for you, droopy-eyes."

Gray was tense for a moment, staring ahead with wide eyes while his mind worked crazily around the situation. Finally with a ruff of acceptance he propped his head on Natsu's shoulder, smiling for the first time that day at the warmth his friend provided.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Natsu always thought how ironic fate could be. It brought a boy to him that firstly he thought would be the last person he would miss and now is the only one in his life he knows he could never lose.

How he got to this conclusion?

You see, having Gray pinned between the floor and his body, blue eyes staring at his own green eyes full of amusement and an edge of innocence was so tempting that made Natsu's inner dragon purr in want – do dragons even purr?

One moment the boys were rolling on the ground of the training room and the next they were staring at each other with lustful confused eyes. They weren't confused about what they were feeling, not at all. Since two years ago, on that day after Natsu comforted Gray during his grief, their relationship took a drastic turn. Complex feelings growing within their hearts each day, becoming clear when finally accepted. Everything leading to this moment, when they know what they want but, they are confused because they don't know _why_ they want it.

Natsu approached carefully, slowly, giving just enough time so Gray didn't feel like he was being pressured, he stopped when their mouth were inches apart. The ice mage, with his heart beating against his chest so hard he thought it would jump from his body, took advantage of the short pause and whispered Natsu's name, so quiet that even the Dragonslayer's superb ears barely caught it, but the tone was so indecently innocent that made Natsu's mind snap. He dived to the kiss like a snake attacking its prey, fast and with precision.

Their mouth clashed and Gray's eyes slid close almost immediately, his hands pressed to Natsu's chest closing in fists, scratching the exposed tanned skin. The fire mage, responded by squeezing his hips, grinding their groins together, eliciting gasp from both of them.

Gray will never forget how they didn't made to the bed, how they barely managed to get to the room. Natsu ripping their remaining clothes like they were nothing, pressing him to the wall, lips locked in a never ending battle for dominance. Gray had whimpered when the fire wizard knead his butt and grabbed his thighs hoisting him up. Fingers worked furiously on his hole preparing him while Natsu purred all the lewd things he would do to him. The ice mage screamed in pleasure when he was penetrated for the first time, feeling so full and complete. His ankles were locked on the small of his lover's back, his own backside sliding against the wall, dirtying it with sweat, his face pressed to the crook of Natsu neck and his hands creating red faint marks of his back.

When the pleasure showed to be too much, Gray threw his head back in ecstasy, moaning Natsu's name like a prayer. Even when he was finished Natsu didn't stop, driving into him with abandon, gasping and growling and only when the ice mage cried out in overstimulation from a second orgasm the Dragonslayer let go, biting on the junction between Gray's neck and shoulder, sharp teeth breaking the skin and providing crimson nectar, so sweet that Natsu's legs buckled. Gray blacked out for a few minutes from the intense pleasure.

When the ice mage woke up he was free from semen but he knew that he still needed a shower for his skin was still covered in sweat. He was on the bed, Natsu by his side observing him, looking at him like he was a treasure and for the Dragonslayer he was.

"I'm sorry," He pleaded, his eyes clearly showing his divided feelings, glee and frustration, "I shouldn't have bit you without your consent."

Gray was confused because a bite is bite, nothing to be concerned, right? Apparently not. For a Dragonslayer a bite is like marriage for normal people, even more, actually. Once claimed you will never lose the connection with that person, a bond is created. Gray smiled, soft and passionate. He didn't mind. If that bite meant he was Natsu's, he was the happiest man alive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were 20 when their lives were changed. Gray cried the night before, he didn't want Natsu to become a demon, and he didn't want Natsu to forget him, treat him like he was lesser because he was just human. Natsu had made love to him that night, careful and slow, whispering the whole time how he would never forget him, how their bond was stronger than any kind of magic. Promised Gray that once everything was over, they would leave to a place far away, where race and magic didn't matter. They came with love confessions in between moans of pleasure.

When the time came, Gray watched the book being opened and magic engulf Natsu's whole body, fire burning so bright and strong that made the Nine Demon Gates back away in the circle they had formed. Even Gray who was sitting on the steps of a stair a few meters away felt the heat, he was happy when it didn't felt demoniac, it was welcome and familiar just like Natsu.

The demons and human in the room all felt the magic growing, getting powerful, and dangerous. The boy before them started to transform, horns the color of sand appeared from his head, nested in the middle of pink hair. Red bat wings extended from his back, so big and strong that a beat of that could send even Tempester flying far away. Eyes no longer green, but crimson orbs adorned by black pupils, so deep almost like a black hole. They looked soulless, if it wasn't for a glim, a glim that grew bright when the eyes fell upon the only human on the room.

Gray let out a sharp breath, his blue eyes refused to cooperate with him, but he forced them to encounter the demoniac eyes, search in the deep abysm for the soul he knew was lost there. And just like that Natsu was transforming again, wings and horns shrinking until they disappeared into his flesh and bones, eyes becoming turmoil of shades until they settled for a green, brighter than before, more malicious. On the right side of his face and right shoulder, under and around the guild emblem, black marks appeared, almost as if the skin was cracking.

The room was in silence for what seemed like long minutes, while Natsu looked around, his evil eyes stopping in each and every person on the room analyzing them. When they met Gray's eyes they remained hard but no longer evil.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Sheila broke the silence and immediately Natsu's eyes locked on hers, making the young looking demon shiver.

"Lord Dragneel to you. And yes, I couldn't be better." His lips opened themselves in an insane smile, "Mard, tomorrow I wanna know everything about this plan of yours and I want all the Nine Gates here, no one leaves until I've tested my strength."

All the demons nodded their heads, not daring to talk back, only the presence of the newly awaken demon, brought weariness to all the presents.

"Very well, Gray let's go?" Natsu walked in the direction of his mate reaching for his hand.

Gray hesitated, fear crippling up his spine. He had just seen the Nine Demon Gates being ordered and obey like they were mere puppies. Natsu rolled his eyes and without waiting threw the burnet over his shoulder, who started to trash and curse like there was no tomorrow.

"Calm down, will you droopy-eyes. We're gonna have a _chat_. Wanna help me test my stamina?" Natsu asked, a smirk gracing his face.

Gray visibly relaxed upon hearing the normality on his lover's voice, Natsu was still the same, at least when it came to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Each day spent with Natsu was a new adventure. Before when they were both humans, they couldn't go very far from The Cube, always over the watch of one of the Gates. He, the truly human, always living in fear of the Gates going behind his father or Natsu and kill him or worse.

He had never fully understood why Silver had brought him to a place full of demons when he knew Gray had the experience with Deliora. At first he would constantly complain about being there, but then Gray found out how Natsu could be cunning. The little fire mage took his time explain what was the real propose for the Etherious, and that it was men's fault that lower demons like Deliora were released. He explained that Tartarus was to destroy Acnologia, his propose was to destroy Zeref and save the world, even if it required sacrifice of humans.

Something in Natsu's voice made Gray agree. He could see the craziness of someone who wasn't completely human, he could hear the disdain towards his race, but he didn't care, because deep down he knew Natsu would never betray him. Years later that became very clear when they mated, and Natsu claimed him without hesitation.

Now, more years had passed and they faced an army, Natsu's arm firm around his waist, wicked smile and insane eyes. Gray knew he was the only human on their side and he didn't mind, it was a pleasure being the only one good enough allowed by the side of this powerful demon he called mate.

As for the enemies, all they saw were demons, naturally crazy and a boy who was a shell of a human, not strong like a demon but just as insane. His mind and sense of good and bad buried under layers and layers of a twisted love, so deep and so wild that if one tried to even scratch, was to be dead in a blink of an eye.

Silver sometimes regretted taking his son to Tartarus. Then he would look at Natsu and with reluctant frustration he'd admit that perhaps it was the only secure option. E.N.D. was too strong even for his Devilslayer magic and he was the only one capable to destroy Zeref. If the cost of Gray's safety was his mental state, so be it. After all, it's not like he was unhappy, besides Silver could trust that their bond wouldn't be overwhelmed by anything.

Unfortunately, not all thought like that.

When Fairy Tail involved themselves on the war, they weren't ready to clash with a familiar face. A boy who had disappeared so long ago, believed to be dead and now stared at them with recognition and painful disdain.

Erza was the first one to attack, with tears in her eyes and pain in her heart. However it wasn't enough, because as a member of Fairy Tail she knew better than anyone that someone driven by vengeance could never beat someone driven by love, it doesn't matter how twisted it was. And so, the moment she tried to attack her former comrade she had become a target of a demoniac dragon. Because Gray as visibly insane and beyond salvation, but he wasn't alone. In front of him, acting like the wall that separated the ice mage from Fairy Tail, was Etherious Natsu Dragneel. He was shirtless and untouched, nothing like someone who was in the middle of a war. He had a serious expression, eyes hard and angry, he asked for a fight and deep down, all knew it wasn't an option to say no. Behind him Gray smiled, soft for himself and wicked for the others.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gray bit the fabric of the sheets, his hands by his head grasping it as well, anything to ground him, to anchor him to earth. Natsu behind the ice mage, grabbed his hips in a bruising grip, driving so hard and fast, going so deep, that if it wasn't by Gray muffling his moans on the mattress, the demon was sure his mate would be screaming. He leaned down, his wide chest and cracked abs touching lean back muscles, and all so gently licked the shell of Gray's ear.

"Don't do that Gray, I wanna hear you." Natsu voice was so full of poisoned honey that a shiver ran through Gray's whole body and his mouth let go of the sheets in favor of producing a sound between a whimper and a gasp.

The Dragonslayer's smirk grew impossibly wide and with not so delicate hand he yanked Gray's head up by his black locks, making him choke on his own moan.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good the whole Fiore will hear you. How about that, hmm, let our enemies know what we did before destroying them?"

Gray was moaning, so concentrated on the words coming out of his mate's mouth that he was caught by surprise when Natsu flipped him, throwing one of the burnet's legs over his shoulder, hands immediately attaching themselves back to narrow waist. And with that Gray was screaming, his special spot being abused constantly. He twisted his upper body, hand reaching over his belly to latch on the sheets and head thrown back.

The pleasure was so big and constant that Gray felt like he was about to explode. He reached for Natsu and the demon leaned over him. Gray gripped one of his horns, legs locking around his mate, he felt the wings brushing on his calves and rough scales lightly scratching the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. The blue eyed boy drew on a deep breath and when he opened his eyes everything was white, light taking over his mind, which was ironic because he was being fucked by a dark creature. Natsu was a demon, a creature from darkness and yet his fire ignited something within Gray, something warm and welcome, the dark nature of his fire illuminated his life, the obscure corners of his heart and made him happy, whole.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gray discovered the war had truly began when Acnologia decided to join the war, followed by Zeref's 12 Spriggan.

While Natsu fought the onyx dragon side by side with his long lost and forgotten foster father, Gray felt hopeless watching his father fight and lose to a man who called himself Invel, the one who brings wrath of winter upon humanity. Gray watched his father fall but not die, discovered the truth behind one of his own allies. While Natsu let lose the power he was holding back, Gray fought with a new power, a present from his father. They were on opposite sides of the battle ground bug their magic roared and clashed, wiping enemies, showing how dangerous they were separated and how unstoppable they were together.

They both lost their fathers that day, men who had disappeared from their life's only to come back and leave again, this time for good, leaving behind presents that further more would make all the difference on the war. Silver had apologized for letting Gray become a monster and Igneel apologized mentally for not being strong enough to kill E.N.D. and cried out apologies for not being brave enough to tell the truth.

That night Gray had cried and tested his new power on Keyes, crashing what he described as 'sorrowful empty skull' under his ice. All the while Natsu smirked at the display of power his mate was showing, behaving like he didn't find Igneel and didn't see him die right before his very eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Ankhseram curse was a contradictory curse, the more the wielder respected life, the bigger the chance was for him to destroy it. The more love, the bigger the chances of death. Natsu and Gray did the impossible; their love defied and overwhelmed the curse. They both had being granted power of much dear but already deceased people. The Blaze Dragon King Mode and the Ice Devilslayer magic. With an Unison Raid, which carried the fury of a Vulcan and ferocity of an avalanche they defeated the biggest dark mage of all times. Zeref was dead, the word brother dying on his tongue as his heart stopped, finally, after 400 years of wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They walked side by side, Natsu's arm around his waist, leaving the battle field that day, ignoring all their still standing enemies. People backed away, demons bowed. Natsu grinned and found great amusement from the fear emanating from the lesser beings surrounding him and his mate. It didn't matter what happened from that moment on, E.N.D. had won the battle. Natsu was the strongest being on Earthland. He could rule Fiore as he saw fit, however he didn't. The demon had promised his mate after all was over they would disappear, hide away somewhere, and search for a place they didn't need to be concerned about power and races. A place where they wouldn't be judged and where it wouldn't matter the loss of their humanity.

The pair walked away from the battle field, jumping over corpses, feet drenched in blood, appreciating the sunrise casting orange-ish colors over devastated landscape fertilized by gore and cadavers. Natsu clacked when Gray mentioned how that certain region would stink of death for years and years ahead. And as perturbing as it was, the burnet couldn't help but laugh alongside, Natsu's laugh was like a disease, contagious.

Gray's mind was confused, he didn't remember any more if he had found a demon in a lover or a lover in a demon. Throughout training and war, after despair followed by victory, the burnet lost himself. All he knew was Natsu, the human, the dragon, and the demon. The monster who brought darkness over earth and the fallen creature who illuminated his path, gave him propose and strength and love.

He heard people commenting about himself, whispering about insanity and evilness and lost humanity. Gray wondered if it was true but Natsu didn't allow him to dwell on these thoughts, affirmed how perfect he was, but never deny the craziness. In the end Gray decided he didn't care, Natsu loved him, and if he was dement so be it, as a human he needed to be crazy, only like that he could keep up with the naturally twisted demoniac mind of his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guy think?? Did you like it??  
> If you enjoy bottom!Gray i have other story im currently writing, if you want to read it, there's only two chapters but im working on the third.


End file.
